


The Messenger and The Dragon

by jxdkid



Series: Smite: The Pantheon Wars [2]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxdkid/pseuds/jxdkid
Summary: Making deals with a dragon





	

Ratatoskr nervously approached the secluded mountain fortress. He wouldn’t be here if he didn’t have to be, but orders are orders, especially in these trying times. He was only a few yards from the Drawbridge when he heard a thunderous roar from within the fortress, then he felt the ground shake. Ratatoskr stood frozen in fear as a dragon with poison green skin and golden eyes filled with wrath and greed, climbed over the fortress walls from within to meet him.

 

“State your business before I get annoyed. It’s been awhile since I’ve last had squirrel for dinner,” The dragon said bringing his face close to Ratatoskr showing that its eye alone was bigger then him.

 

“It’s me, Ratatoskr, I’m here with a message from Odin,” Ratatoskr stuttered slightly as he spoke.

 

“Out with it then, rodent,” The dragon snarled.

 

“This is a message for the Dwarf, Fafnir, I was told to only give the message to him,”

 

“Fine,” The dragon growled. Then it began to shrink and reshape itself into the shape and size of a Dwarf wearing dark purple armor wielding a large one handed warhammer and shield his eyes glew a sickening green, “Give me your message and then leave, rodent,”

 

“Wait, you're the dragon?” Ratatoskr started to laugh, “You’re so small,” His laughter was interrupted by the ground next to him being smashed by Fafnir’s hammer,”

 

“You’re one to talk, now give me your message before I start craving squirrel meat again,”

 

“Right, Odin would like your help in the ever escalation Pantheon wars,”

 

“And what's in it for me?” Fafnir walked slowly around Ratatoskr

 

“Riches and power,”

 

“At the risk of losing that which I already have. You know where I live, you know where I keep my hoard. Who’s to say that you, or Odin, or Valhalla forbid Loki don’t come and steal what is mine. I may be greedy, but do not make the mistake of assuming I am dumb,” His eyes returned to the rage filled gold they were in his dragon form.

 

“You have our word that your hoard will be safe,”

 

“Your word? Your word?! An Aesir’s word is worth nothing. Your word lost Tyr’s hand, your word cursed me, your word ruined me and I’m sure your word will be your own undoing, so go tell Odin if he wants my aid,” Fafnir began transforming back into a dragon, “send someone whose word mean something,” He climbed back of the wall leaving Ratatoskr alone in front of the fortress.

  
“Odin is not going to be happy about this,”


End file.
